The Black Mage (MapleStory)
Summary The primary antagonist of MapleStory, The Black Mage is one of Maple World's three Transcendences, godly beings that govern over Life, Time, and Light, with the Black Mage himself being the latter. He seeks to conquer all of Maple World in order to enforce his version of order on the populace, whether they like it or not. Despite this, he was once a kind and studious mage known as the White Mage and was so virtuous that he even captured the heart of the misanthropic Queen Ephenia. However, in his attempts to find the Ultimate Light he also found Ultimate Darkness, both forces corrupting him and twisting his mind, making him the monster he is in the present day. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: The Black Mage Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male Age: At least 500 years old (Present before the Ellin Forest events.) Classification: Magician, Maple World's Transcendent of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Reality Warping, Sealing, Telekinesis, Existence Erasure Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Vastly superior to Empress Cygnus, a Half-Transcendent whose magic keeps Ereve floating well above Maple World's main continent. Casually razed Maple Island with a mere fraction of his power while still sealed, only leaving it intact on a whim, the Big Bang event caused Victoria Island topography to shift in an instant and changed the appearance and powers of monsters across the continent. Created the Mirror World, an alternate version of Maple World in order to imprison Zero) Speed: Unknown (Reacted to Luminous' teleportation, which involves transforming into light before reappearing somewhere else, can further increase his speed by dilating time around him), limited Omnipresence (Can exist in multiple worlds at once as shown by his White Mage persona in Seoul) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength Multi-Continent Class (Matched The Demon in close combat) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Vastly superior to Empress Cygnus, fought off each of the the Legends one after the other along with the Demon, who was powerful enough to shatter the defenses of the Transcendence of Time) Stamina: Virtually limitless (never shown tiring) Range: At least several dozen kilometers (easily razed Maple Island), Cross-Dimensional with certain powers (stole the abilities of the Transcendence of Time and planned to rule both Maple World and Grandis) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: The Black Mage is a magical genius who became one of the three Transcendences through his own research. A competent leader who rules through fear, he conquered nearly all of Maple World before the arrival of the Legends. However, he is known for making strange tactical decisions that eventually work out for him in the long run, such as razing the Demon's home, causing the Demon to turn on him and shatter his defenses in time for the Legends arrival at his stronghold (though it was later revealed that he had persuaded the Demon's younger brother to become one of his Commanders and that his previous actions were part of a ploy to rule both Maple World and Grandis as well as eliminate the physical presences of the Transcendences of Life and Time in the process). In addition, he has the strange ability of being able to remember Shade despite the fact that the latter sacrificed his existence in the annals of history in order to seal the Black Mage, implying that his consciousness exists outside of standard space and time. Weaknesses: Usually does not fight unless he has to. Is rather arrogant at times. Notable Attacks and Techniques *'Transcendent of Light and Darkness:' As the Transcendent of Light, the Black Mage is simultaneously the Transcendent of Darkness, giving him access to both the light of creation and the darkness of destruction. He is able to both create new life and worlds with the power of light as well as erase things from existence with the power of darkness. *'Ice Sealing:' Even in the midst of being sealed, the Black Mage was able to seal at least three of the Legends in a special kind of ice that did not melt for over four hundred years. When it finally does thaw, the victims will be stripped of their previous power, forcing them to regain it all over again. In the case of the Demon, the Black Mage reverted him into an egg with the same effects. *'Black Chains:' The Black Mage is frequently seen using magical chains to attack and bind opponents in cutscenes. These are fast enough to keep up with Luminous' teleportation and powerful enough to send The Demon reeling from the impact. Note: The stability of Maple World's universe is dependent on him and the other two Transcendences due to his status as the Transcendent of Light. As a result, he wields a cosmic-level presence in the universe but has yet to show that level of power in combat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Element Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 6